The Scourge of Europe
by stakemenow
Summary: Buffy's a thief in London durring the 1800's. She fights alone. But when the most successful gang in history tries to enlist her... things become hairy for 'the Slayer' as the 'Scourge of Europe' enters her life.
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

Buffy eyed the crowd with an expert eye. The man in the corner was probably the best pick. She'd already gotten at least four pockets tonight. But she was on someone else's turf, and she knew it.

She could feel them closing in. She hurried into a dark alley and headed right for the dead end. In all her years on the street, the one thing she'd learned was it was always best to fight with your back against a wall... that way there was no one to jump you.

Buffy turned and faced her attackers, "I'm guessing you're not following me for my purse." she said. Her American accent wasn't that awkward in this part of London. A lot of people came here from the States.

"No, not your purse." a man whispered in a gruff voice. There were at least ten that she could see. She carefully released the knives she'd had up her sleeves. The gang attacked her. A chubby little red head fell over when kicked in the gut. Buffy grabbed a stubby brunette by his hair and threw him into the approaching blonde beside him. 'Three down, seven to go' The tall lanky one pulled out a sword that she easily avoided and grabbed by the hilt. She used the man's momentum to drive the sword through the three on the ground. Soon she was surrounded by ten bodies.

"What're you going to do with them, my lady?" an Irish accent slurred out. Buffy turned to see an aristocrat man. The man grinning down at her was tall and dark. Handsome too. His hair was cut short and spiked up in the oddest way. She caught a glimpse of his face, thin lips and hooded eyes.

"What makes you think I'll do any thing? Just another headline." Buffy shrugged.

The man looked down at the slender girl. Nothing more than a child. Blonde hair, probably sun-dyed. Slim waisted with a slender figure hidden under her low class dress. He'd seen slaves with better clothes. "So you'd be the one called the Slayer. Interesting term… can see how you earned it, though. You took out the better of my gang."

"Was that your best shot?" She crossed her arms and took a 'piss off' stance.

"No… not really. I said better, not best." He winked at her. "But I didn't come here to chat up a lass, I came to offer the Slayer a place in me gang."

"What do you call yourselves? Have I heard of you?" He jumped down and started circling her

"Probably not… but we've heard of you." He grinned wickedly.

"Lucky me…" He made her nervous… she didn't like being nervous

"And if I were you, I wouldn't be turning us down." He stroked her neck.

Buffy grabbed his hand, "Don't touch me." The man grinned even wider

"I'm known as Angelous 'round here. Angel to those close and dear. This is me gang, little thing." He gestured around him and she found herself surrounded again. "Willow," He nods to a redhead, "Xander," a clumsy looking boy who clearly had issues, "Drusilla," a slim brunette with a wild look in her eyes, "Darla," a gorgeous blonde, "Giles," a bookish type, "Oz," short average looking guy next to.. Willow? "Tara," a nervous girl huddled in a corner, "Gunn," a black man standing by Tara, "Finn," snobby looking boy, "Dawn," a skinny child, "and Spike." Buffy stiffened at that. Four of the names she recognized.

"Let me guess, the Scourge of Europe?"

"That'd be us, pet." Spike said. He was dressed as a commoner and his hair was a sandy blonde-ish brown.

"Hmm, pleasure." She shoved past them, "Keep in touch." She waved behind her.

"I like that girl, she has spunk." Angelous whispered.

"She's covered in sunshine. I can smell it on her. She won't be a problem for my Spike, though." Drusilla wrapped her arms around Spike.

"She'll be dead by morning, don't know how she made it so long without someone watching her back." Darla added.

Willow pulls Oz against her, "Does puppy wanna play?" She purred at him.

"We'll have time for that later, right now we have the Slayer to worry about."

Spike watched her. It was his job to get rid of her, for good. He liked the little blonde girl, though. She had a fire in her. Something he couldn't place. "It's only a matter of time, pet. Just a matter of time…"


	2. Into the Dark

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

Buffy hurried 'home' hoping it took them a while to realize she'd taken their purses… but no such luck as she saw the common one following her. She'd just have to shake him. But that was when he made his presence known… he jumped down in front of her and held his hands up in a peace offering. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk, love."

"Swear?"

"On me mum's grave." They nodded in agreement, "It'd be a lot easier if you'd join, pet."

"Oh, and you're on their side?"

"They're a bit up on the cuffs and collars crowd, but the nancy boy'll have everyone you know if you don't join up."

"There's only me." She whispered, looking down.

"My orders were to kill you, but I'll take you there if you changed your mind."

"Why should I believe you?" She looked up into his deep crystal blue eyes.

Spike shrugged, "Because I'm just a bloke tryin' to get by in the world… like you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

Angel was talking to Dru, she was on his lap. When they saw Spike approach they separated. For some reason they thought he and Dru were a 'thing', even though they weren't. Spike didn't like any of the women in the gang… they were all too prim and proper. "Got you a present." Drusilla clapped her hands together and squealed like a child. Spike pulled Buffy out from the shadows, " Brought her, she changed her mind."

Angel's eyes flashed at the boy, "And you brought her here?! She refused once, there's only the one chance to accept the offer… Willow," the redhead comes forward. "Take our guest to… the special suit." An evil grin spread across his face. Willow came over to her and hit her over the head with a book. 

"Silly little Spike," Dru scolded, "You'll remember who your mummy is now." She waves her finger at him.

Spike's face turned red… but he caught Angel eyeing the girl, "Like what you see, do you?" He smirked. Angel scowled back at Spike. He was so irritating at times. But Angel put on his best smile and went over to his lover… Spike would be sorry in the morning, he always was

Spike wasn't homosexual in any way… he just sat there and let Angel do what he wanted while he waited for it to be over. He was more afraid of what would happen if he didn't let Angel do it. Drusilla was a good fuck, but that was it. Angel spent most nights with Darla, but sometimes got tired of her, that's where Spike came in…

Angel bent over and kissed Spike hard, right in front of his gang. The kiss left the girls whimpering… if Angel was in a good mood, he'd sometimes let one of them share the bed with the two men. Xander was jealous… it was one thing to be with the woman. But the two alpha males were only 'together' as a sign of power. Angel was proving Spike's rank, it was meant to be a reward. But Xander feared that someday Spike would take over… and then he'd never have a chance on top. Spike wouldn't share his bed with a man unless forced to. Everyone knew he only fucked Angel because he had no choice. If it was meant to be a reward then Angel wouldn't be the one who was enjoying it. Everyone could tell that none of them got Spike off. If Spike was a good boy, maybe Angel would give him the new girl. Xander didn't want that, he wanted the new girl for himself.

Buffy pulled against the bonds that held her to the wall. They'd only bothered to chain her arms, big mistake. The slim red headed girl came over to her. "Sorry about that, it's just Angel being himself. You should get used to it." Willow took off the shackles that had held Buffy in place. "He said we can take you to your room now. You'll be inniciated soon."

"What'll happen?" Buffy stared at the girl while rubbing her wrists.

"Well, you start at the bottom rank and work your way up until you have a steadier rank." Willow smiled, she liked Buffy. "Actually, some of us think Angel isn't what he used to be. He's got a passion for the job, a certain style, but Spike has better self control… most of the time."

Willow led Buffy into her room. The poor blonde didn't know what she was up against. "You don't know how a gang works, do you?"

"Nope, I'm the sort of person who… is just a person."

"A loner?" Buffy nodded her head.

"Never felt inclined to, 'til Spike talked me into it."

Willow looked at the blonde in wonder, "SPIKE! Spike told you to join the gang?"

"Well, yeah. He said if I didn't you'd kill me."

Willow shook her head, "He would have gone after your family first."

Buffy bowed with flourish, "Now presenting the only child, and orphan."

"Oh…"

Spike stepped forward to the head of the gang. "Spike, I'm afraid I've been rather disappointed with your work."

"But…" Spike was confused, what had made Angel change his mind?

"Since when do we converse with people we're supposed to be killin?" Angel leered at Spike, Willow came out from the shadows and sat on Angel's lap. Great, he knew he'd forgotten to tell the girl to keep her mouth shut. Angel grinned wide, "So, you want her here so much… you go through the ranks with her. She's your charge… don't mess it up, boy.

Spike ground his teeth together, he was 23 bloody years old! Not a sodden child anymore. Angel was only 21! "What can I say, I've always been bad." He threw Angel his best smirk before he left the room. "I'll keep your girl comfortable."

"Now he's startin' to irritate me." Angel said, tightening his grip on Willow's waist.

Spike knocked on Buffy's door. "Hello." Buffy answered the door in a new dress. Most likely something Angel picked out.

"Thought you didn't need the cuffs and collars?" He asked her.

Buffy blushed, "I have to wear this until I can have my own clothes made." She gestured for him to come in.

"I'm supposed to train you." Spike told her, without looking up.

Buffy frowned, "What for."

"You have to beat the people in the fight for your rank."

"Really?" Buffy leaned against the wall.

"That's what we get when we give aristocrats too much free time, they decide to fill it." Spike joked.

Buffy laughed. "So, what do I have to know?"

"You can challenge any member for their place, or to knock them down a rank. But you won't have to worry about that, Xander's already challenged you."

Buffy snorted, "That fool?"

"He's a lot better than he looks, pet." Spike finally looked up at her. "He puts his game face on and no one can tell what he's thinkin."

"And you don't think I've earned my own? I've been on the streets my whole life. For 16 years I've begged and stolen and fought. I'm damn good at what I do."

"Sure you are," Spike slowly moves towards her, "Care to test that theory?" he whispered in her ear.

"Where to?" she grinned.

Angel sat across the table from someone, "And why should I do that for you?" A bag of gold coins was thrown onto the table. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Ethan Rayne grinned in the shadows.


	3. Reaching

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

Buffy ran at Spike, he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his head saying, "Sloppy." Buffy landed on her feet after flipping and used her momentum to pull his feet out from under him as she rolled into a summersault.

"Really? I thought it was clever." She grinned at him wickedly. Spike reached up over his head, grabbing her arms and flipped her over him. She in turn held tightly and brought him with her, standing up and causing him to fall flat on his back. "Done with the lesson yet?"

He smirked up at her, "Not even close." He pushed himself off the floor and motioned for her to follow him

Drusilla and Dawn watch as the 'Slayer' and Spike fight it out on the practice grounds. "I think I shall be very cross with him if she lives." She tells Dawn, determined.

"She seems like a nice young lady, to me." Dawn whispered.

Drusilla grabbed Dawns face and slapped the child, "Bite your tongue!! Or I'll have Angel keep the jack away from his mistress."

Dawn pushed the older woman away. But she did shut up. Connor would be back soon, and she didn't need to go down in the ranks again.

Spike dropped his sword, "That's enough play fight for now." Buffy dropped hers as well and went over to the trough for some water.

"Hello, my Willy." Drusilla wrapped her arms around Spike in a very possessive fashion. "The sunshine is it?" She laughed, "One thing about the sunshine. The moon and stars tell me of it. How it lies, how it burns. Don't get too close, my William. It'll break you if you let it."

"Dru," Spike took her clutching hands off him, "Love, you're off your bleedin' rocker." Dru growled, "And one more thing, pet…" He light shoved her away, "Sod off!" Drusilla laughed again as she left.

"Drusilla, right?" Buffy asked, coming back over. "You and her a thing?"

"Please, like I'd put up with any of these wankers for more then two minutes if I didn't have to!" Spike snorted.

"Back to the lesson?" Buffy bent over to pick her sword back up, but was stopped by Spike.

"Time for meditation, you can leave that there." Spike pointed to a fixture on the wall holding other weapons.

He was good. Buffy knew it. He was better than she was, but then why wasn't he in the lead? "Spike?"

"Yeah, ducks?"

"Why aren't you in Angel's position?" Spike glared at her and shoved her into the wall, pressing her up by her mouth with his hand.

"Never say that, you hear?" Spike hissed at her. "If Peaches heard you talkin' he'd have my bloody head!"

As soon as he let go of her mouth, Buffy just had to ask, "Why?"

Spike looked around to make sure no one was near. He nodded to a door on their left and dragged her in there. 

Down at the end of the hallway was Darla who skipped away singing, "There's gonna be a fight. And I know who's gonna win!"

Angel sat back, thinking about what he'd just heard, "You're sure? You saw them together?"

"Yes," Darla grinned, "We can use her to get to him." Angel put his hands on her waist.

"A lovers spat to make his confidence sink to a level low enough to defeat him." Angel grinned as he slammed a grinning Darla down into his lap from her perch on the table. "And then, it's good bye to our dear boy, Spike." He kissed Darla and slammed her into the wall, tearing off her blouse and bringing her breasts to his mouth and sucking each one. "Have I told you how much I love it when you scheme?"

"Only every minute of every day." Darla grinned as Angel lay her down on the table.


	4. Obsession

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy asked Spike as he took is hand off her mouth.

"You can't talk about Peaches like that."

"You said that already." Buffy crossed her arms.

Spike rolled his eyes. "If he finds out about it, he'll screw me to hell and back."

"Why you?" Buffy moved closer to Spike, completely absorbed in what he was telling her.

"Because I'm the one person who would actually beat him in a challenge, pet." Spike backed away from her, "Until now. I have the same rank as you… and if you die in that fight tomorrow, so do I."

Buffy stared at him, "So, you couldn't care less if I win for me? The famous William the Bloody is to be brought down because of the Slayer's demise? This is rich." She grinned, thinking of it. "You think that whelp of a boy can beat me?"

Spike smiled at her, "No, I don't… but I don't think you'll kill him like you should. Don't be afraid of it, Slayer."

"I have a name you know…" Buffy pressed him up against the wall.

"Sorry, pet…" Spike pushed her away from him. She fell to the floor, "not interested."

Buffy walked down the hallway and stopped at a door with the same number on it as the slip of parchment in her hand. She knocked on the door.

"Come on in, don't be afraid now." Angel met the door with a grin plastered on his face. "What can I be doin' for yah, miss?"

Buffy pushed past him, "Well, for starters, I'd like to know what's expected of me."

"Well, now. I haven't the slightest idea what you may be indicatin' miss." Angel pushed her hair out of her face, "Such a sweet thin' yah are too." Buffy rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him and slammed him down on the table. "Now, that's not a very sweet thing to do." The man grunted at her. She let him go. "I like your style… very in the learned experience of such matters."

"What the hell are you talking about? No one speaks like that! It's annoying!" Angel started to laugh at her. "Stop that!" she snapped at him. 

"Fine. What do you be thinkin' yah deserve, lass?"

"I just want to know what my place is here." Buffy kept the door in her view at all times, just incase she had to run for it. "I'm a loner. It's a hard thing to adjust to… people."

"We're all loners here. But I hear you've taken a fancy to our dear William."

"Spike's helped me a lot." Angel grinned and closed in on her.

"Spike… tends to help many people with many things… that and I heard rumors whistlin' around from the birds in the halls. They call you lovers… but be not mistaken, the only lover our William has had in his time here is me. And that only as a statement of his power. Be sure, Miss Summers, that you're ready for him. If he's taken a likin' to yah, then you'd be the first for him. Doubt the bitch has ever felt his own pleasure. But as a man in my position… I'd be happy to fill in where he's missed." Angel put a hand on Buffy's throat, making his move.

Buffy grinned and lightly patted his hands away, "As far as I know, there's nothing to be missed, sir." Buffy curtseys and leaves. Leaving Angel dumb founded. He'd show Spike not to chose the lowest bitch in the pack over Dru… he'd make it so he'd never see the little chit again. Because from that point on, the Slayer was his obsession.

Spike laid in his room. The little wench had moved in on him. It was more the thought of what Angel might do to her that worried him, though. Not his own risk if someone had seen what she'd done. Angel would tie him to Dru. The one thing he truly couldn't stand. He heard a scream in the hallway and opened the door to look out into the hallway. He had to push her away, even if he was becoming obsessed.

Buffy was on her way back to her chamber. All she could think about was Spike. Who did that idiot think he was? She was only using him until she found a way out of here. If she played her cards right, she'd been sure he would have helped her get out. But she'd ruined her chance at escape. She was obsessed with finding a way out. Obsessed with making him help her.

Her Spike, her prince of darkness, he belonged to someone else. But her Angelous had told her. Willy was coming back to her. She'd be his dark princess. And together they'd talk with the stars and dance 'til the sun rose and then dance some more. He'd take good care of her, and keep his promises. The stars laughed with her, how could he think of a person other then her? It was the sunshine, they whispered. The sunshine is what keeps his darkness bound inside. But he'll never listen, so the dark attacks the light, once again. Obsession in her ebony eyes. Obsessed with stomping out the sunshine for good.

Darla watched as Willow pulled Oz into her room. One day that witch will be mine. And her little dog too. Thinking of the three of them… with nothing to do during a sun filled day. She was obsessed.

The blonde one was his. The tiny girl they called the Slayer. His obsession with her grew. The fight they would have would be a dance. Two sweating bodies attacking each other. He was obsessed with bringing her down

Spike looked out his door and Buffy flew into his arms, knocking him over and slamming the door in Drusilla's face.

And now the tale is weaving.

The OBSESSED. They have nothing else to drive them but pure obsession. And drive them it does. Those who live without it will parish before all the rest. The most obsessive of all, will out last the rest. To know who's mind's the most powerful. Never second guess… for now you're nothing more, in wondering… then obsessed…


	5. Dancing

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

Too much was happening too fast. The face off would be happening the next day. As soon as that happened things would become very complicated for her. Very complicated indeed, if he had anything to say about it. He stood and watched her dance, becoming mesmerized with her every move. She sparred with the lowling and she fought him well. Dru had made a mistake when she'd gone after the child... but that wasn't his fault... wasn't his problem. The gorgeous girl that was dancing down there would soon dance with him. And he would bring her down.

Buffy felt his eyes on hers, she felt them all, watching her. They all stood there waiting for her to fail, for her to prove that they were right, that she was unworthy. But she'd let nothing bring her down. She had too much resting on this. Everything she'd ever worked for since her first day on the streets led up to this moment. She didn't do it to spite her dead mother, not to ruin the family name. The human mind can reason certain things that people such as the aristocrats could never understand. They didn't understand the need for food that gnaws at your stomach. The need for warmth that burns at your skin until you feel dead and numb. Even these fools had no idea what it meant to just need to get by. Buffy could reason with it. She needed these things more then they did. She was proof of social Darwinism, survival of the fittest and such. She did what she needed to survive. Buffy felt a shudder go through her as she felt another gaze... the big man and all. Angel, or Angelous as the faithful called him. He was watching her. 

His mood was swinging back and forth again. As leader of the gang it was his duty to hold up certain aspects. He wasn't all evil, he was as life would let him be. He watched the fight, saw her realization to his glance. He felt something tugging at him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. She reminded him of who he was before everything had happened. She was a spark of energy that burned and burned and would continue to burn through him.

She watched from the shadows. At her glance even devil's children would scream out in fear. She bled with rage, it spilled out of her. It radiated around her. Special little songs for the night. A simple little dance that would claim her pain and misery. When the sun sets, only then would the dark appear. Then the stars would sing out to the night's moonlit sky. The moon would trap the prince, and his sweet little princess would be happy again. Miss Edith found this no good, and went to bed without her supper. Tie up the pretty dolly in satin strings and watch her gasp like a fish in the sand box. She longed for these things, as much as others longed to be found... but the hidden remained so, and for good cause, not to reek the havoc of the dark princess. Her plans made a pretty bed time story, and her kitten would listen and be scolded until she heard his forgiveness... but that was not for now. She spun the web, and now it was the time of waiting for the child to cry out for mercy, and the foot to come down for the last time.

He watched, they all did. He saw as her fists and feet flew at him in fluid movements. He saw the others watching. He saw her, she knew as well. This wasn't a fight, this wasn't a dance as the others thought. This was the mindless play. In a real fight they'd both be covered in blood and sweat. He'd be cursing at her, poking fun at whatever he saw fit. She'd throw a comeback in his face. This was the time they took to think, the both of them. He knew this. This was the only time he'd had in the time since she'd gotten here to really think, to reflect on everything that had happened. She was a whirlwind. She plowed through everything in her way and left it without the slightest idea of what to do next. She'd destroy this camp, and them. Maybe not in the literal sense, but none of them would ever be the same after her. In his mind, he saw two visions, neither were pleasant, and both were distressing to him.


	6. The Order of Aurileous

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

Buffy blew out the air she'd been holding in her lungs. It was done, she'd been inniciated. There'd been this huge ceremony and everything... some sort of blood oath that crossed her mind as possibly a little too creepy. She glanced back at Spike. He wasn't the sort of guy she'd go for... but he was sweet in his own cocky kind of way. 

Spike threw the girl one of his legend smiles. 'God, I hope the poor chit doesn't get herself killed. Both our necks on the line, Slayer... try not to mess it up.' He thought with growing agitation.

Xander looked at Buffy with predatory eyes. He'd show her her place... she'd dare not to challenge anyone else in their power field. Some little blonde American slut that thought she'd just come in the middle of his life and shred it into a thousand pieces. He wouldn't accept her standing until she had beaten him in a fair fight.

The criminals walked down the street and turned into an alleyway. Buffy laughed harshly as the ale she'd had began its invasion on her mind. Dawn had been the first to fall under the ale's affects, and the poor child had repeatedly run into a stone wall. "Well, that man will think twice before he asks our good lady Buffy for a nightly courtship." Xander said to the women. He cowered away from the pale streetlights.

"His purse will regret it all the more." Buffy told him, pulling the man's purse from nowhere.

"I must admit... even with the knowledge of your reputation... I have no idea how you do it." Willow admitted to the blonde.

The group went on with their jokes until they heard a yell from the direction of the bar they'd been at during the earlier parts of the evening. Chances where that at this very moment about half the patrons of this establishment would come to realize their recent loss of income. Buffy smelled the air and her eyes grew wild. "They come." She stated, quiet simply and turned back to her new friends with a calm expression on her face. "Running might be good now." And with that, they ran. They ran as fast and as hard as they could... but still the sounds of the mob followed them. Buffy ran faster then them all and when Xander, Willow, and Dawn turned the corner, she was gone. They guessed a direction closer to their stronghold and fled.

Buffy stuck her head out just in time to see the mob follow her colleagues. She swore to herself and went in the opposite direction. It was dark... and even with her uncanny ability to see things in the dark... she missed it and fell.

Buffy stood up and looked at the man on the ground. He appeared to have been beaten. Normally she'd not have a mind to do anything but take his purse and be done with the poor man. But something struck her as oddly familiar. She bent over the man and tried to see where she'd recognized him from. Buffy pushed her hair out of her face and gasped as she recognized the man. For three or so days, Spike hadn't returned home. No one had seen or heard neither head nor tails of him. They'd just assumed he'd been caught or killed. But this man before Buffy looked completely. Black clothing, bleached hair... she thought it surely a wig, but perhaps not. She ran her hands through it and sighed as she made contact with a nearly deathly cold face. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Buffy asked the limp body. She grunted as she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. He wasn't a large man, but she herself was rather small for the times. Buffy grunted as she made her way down the alley again.

Angel stared at Buffy as she dropped the mangled form of Spike to the ground. "What exactly are you doing, dropping 'that' on my floor?" He asked her, gesturing to Spike.

Buffy crossed her arms, "Well, actually, that's Spike." Angel straightened in his chair.

"You don't say." He looked down at the form and laughed, "Well, Willy, what have you gotten yourself into. It's a right shame, it is." He nodded to Drusilla as she left the crowd around them, "Dru, be a dear and help our William get comfortable. The ground isn't the place for the likes of him. Besides, he's startin' to smell." Dru nodded with a smile as she picked up Spike and carried him out of the chamber.

Buffy turned, and left the room, leaving Angel with the shadows.

Angel stared at the door. The girl was intriguing, but she was a child, and would most likely find it hard to grow up. Street urchins were all the same. The only other that had grown on the streets was Spike, and look at where he'd ended up.

"She seems like a charming girl." Ethan Rayne stepped out from behind the curtain. "Pity, she's not very bright."

"She grows on yah." Angel told the old Brit.

"Of course she does… now, about our little, arrangement." He glared at Angel, "You promised me a body… a mangled corpse. Not a beat up man in his room with his mistress."

"Actually," Angel stood, "She isn't his mistress. She dotes on him, but he doesn't return the gesture."

"Either way, William the Bloody." He sighed as he began to pace, "He's a problem. We need the girl for our own reasons, but he, we both agreed was better off dead."

"And I told you. In the habit of killing Spike, it's more difficult than one would assume."

"And the Slayer watches out for him now."

"The Slayer is simply a name, a title for the papers. It's a public interest, and naught else."

"So says the legendary Angelous. Head of the Scourge of Europe. Of the Order of Aurileous. Don't forget those who took you in, boy. You joined the order long before now."

"I know where the Order lies."

"Yes, dear Darla brought you in. Then you, your precious Drusilla, and after her came Spike. He didn't ask for it, but in the company of your childe, your ward of the order, you overlooked it and let him join. If we don't get the girl, the Lady will be very upset. The Master may hold the power, but the real power lies in her hands. The Anointed has almost been told and you sit here making the plans of a petty thief. That isn't your life. The Order needs you to fulfill your duty, and eliminate the others."

"The Anointed is a wives' tale. A special killer to lead the 'Slayer' to the Master's fold. I don't believe in pagan prophecies."

"Why not? Look at the world you live in. Power has passed on generations. The Slayer, as they call her is not the first. She comes from a long line of people trained to kill and to fight and to scheme. As her mother before her, and her mother before her, and so one back through history. She has no family, they let her go when her mother died. They told her nature. That is why she is called the Slayer. Her family has ancient rights to it. Do you not remember? She was the fifth child of her mother. Each child was raised alone, unaware of the others existences. She is the last one of this generation. The Lady wants her alive. And Spike, Slayer of Slayers, who has killed her sisters and her mother is left out to kill this one as well? He knows the tales, the rules of our Order must be followed, or the Lady's wrath will be rained upon you."

"The Lady doesn't concern me. She's likely to burn at the stake as a witch, in any case. You know the laws don't hold for that non-sense."

"And yet, two of your own practice the beliefs as well. We don't know if her magics are real. If her tales of things we fear at night are simply tales. The Storyteller himself finds her stories boggling. Don't bugger this up." Ethan stepped threw the window and left Angel to his thoughts.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't just turn over the girl to the care of the Lady. The Lady was the one they all feared, even the Master stayed away from her. He went to his desk and saw a letter sitting on it in the Lady's hand. 

Childe of our own Darla, brought to our circle in years of late, sire of Drusilla, grandsire of the William who displeases our grace. Our face shall be shown in the court of your people. As we find your runnings of interest to us. Don't disappoint us.

THE LADY OF THE ORDER OF AURILEOUS

Angel tried to grasp what was being said on the paper. The next meeting was that night. And he'd have to set up an audience with the Lady. No one had ever seen the face of the Lady, at least, none that would speak of it. When at gatherings, she was always veiled. The reason was unknown to him. But he had to be alone in the same room with her, and that frightened him more then he'd like.


	7. The Lady

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

The Lady crossed her legs and tapped her fingers on the table as the Order's members argued on and on about something she couldn't care less about. Finally she rolled her eyes and managed to hiss out, "Enough! This is how we've made it? The Order of Aurileous has truly sunken as low as this?" The room was silent, except for the Master, her Master. 

"And why, my dear, would you think that?" He cocked his head to the side and took her hand in his own, leading her form to rest in his lap.

The Lady purred as she sat, draping her arm over his shoulders as she told him why. "This used to be an Order with purpose, with meaning. We don't simply let people join because they wish it. Our lines are slipping, it's true. We used to band together, agree on territorial lines, destroy our enemies. What should our efforts be wasted on?" She glared at the court of their Order. "This was supposed to be the best of the best. The head of the Scourge of Europe along with some of his best is with us. I, the only surviving member of the gypsies that used to reside in the lower district, until we were cleaned out by you. By your hand," she turned her head back to the Master, "I was saved, I was made into my true self… you must have had your reasons. Do you not believe I truly know what is best for the Order?" She squirmed in his lap before she rose from it.

"My dear childe," The Master grinned, "You are alive for certain reasons, it's true. And there are old ways we have neglected thus far in our proceedings. Enough with the talk of the borders of clans. We shall get down to business. What are we to do with this Slayer. I hear, Angelous, that she has willingly joined your clan… is this so?"

Spike shot his head up at the mention of the Slayer. Lucky he'd healed fairly quickly. Most of the blood was days old, at any rate. True, he knew she'd had family, even she herself was unaware of. And he knew how superstitious the Lady was. If she had an infatuation with the Slayer, things could get dangerous. 

Angelous gulped nervously, "Aye, that we do. She's a feisty little thing. Brought our boy, Spike here back from a certain death, if truths are to be told."

Drusilla giggled as she stood from the table. She started to sway as she began her nonsensical ramblings, "Oh, sweet! Time is ripe for the world to be ours. Pretty little flowers all dead in the church halls. Swimming in my head… swimming, swimming, swimming." She laughed, grabbing Spike's hands and lifting him to his feet to dance with her, "Don't you hear it, my Willy? Sweet little church bells, and the fire crackling in her ears?" Spike pulled away from Dru as she continued. "And still they swim… oh, yes! The fish swim up the sea to the barnyard. Nasty little rays of sunshine ruin their play." She pouts as the Master looks at her, clearly he is not amused. Dru steps up onto the table, giggling in her childish glee, "Miss Edith hears the whispers… the moon will shine and the roses bloom! The grace will bow before them!" She claps her hands together. Angelous and several members of the court rise to pull Dru off of the table, the Lady reaches her first. They all sat back down. But the Lady didn't pull Dru off the table, instead she pushed herself up and spoke to Dru calmly. "What does Miss Edith tell us?" She whispered in the woman's ear, sliding her arm around the other woman's waist, pulling her close. Dru held a finger to her mouth, "Promise not to tell?" The Lady brought a gentle hand to Dru's face, "Never, sweets." Dru grinned up at the Lady. "My Willy's been a naughty boy. But she'll be ours when we wish it. And my William will return to my arms. You'll have what you crave… and the stars will sing to us as we dance naked through the rain!" Dru's face turned back to one of innocence, "Doesn't that sound like fun?" The Lady brought her hand down to rest on Dru's neck. "Of course it does… just the rain and us, no binding… will the star's listen to us if we sing them lullabies? Will they burn up and hide 'til we ask them to play?" She murmured. Dru looked back at her, joy written all over her face, "They will… and the king's cup will have his feast… with sunshine for desert!" The Lady laughed along with Dru at this, sending shivers down the members of the Order's spines.

The Lady climbed off the table and went to the Master, straddling over him as he sat beneath her. "The world is ours for the taking, ducks… are you going to let me grab it?" The Master nodded, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her as close to him as possible, but somehow she slid away. "That will be all." She dismissed them.

Angelous was a bundle of nerves. The Lady's behavior, while erotic in some cases, had chilled him to the bone. But she handled Drusilla well, they didn't usually bring her to the ceremonies, so she had done very well, indeed. Spike, he could be a problem, though. Angelous knew that Spike could cause some difficulties if the Lady tried to do Buffy any harm. He knocked on the door and was instructed to wait for the Lady to return. He was sitting as she walked into the room. "Angelous," She purred, still in her veil and dress from the meeting of the Order, "I trust you received my notice, or else, you wouldn't be sitting in that seat."

Angelous took a deep breath before he started to talk, "My Lady, if you be wishin' to take the Slayer away from the fold… our boy, Spike, has become rather attached to the lil' miss. It might not be the best of things to transpire."

"Bloody well better hope not!" She chuckled, "I have no wish to rid us of this Spike. Not uneasy on the eyes, he is." She glanced him up and down, "Neither are you, lamb." She returned to her business-like conduct, "I will be at your fold by three tomorrow. No need in tryin' for a bother of testin' who it is at the door. You'll not recognize me, without a bleedin' doubt. But I'll integrate myself into your fold… and I promise I'll try to play nice." If he could have seen her face, he'd've seen the smirk that crossed it. "That's it, lamb." He rose and bowed hastily, leaving the room. The Master immerged from the corner.

"This Slayer, you're so fond of. And this Spike… what do you wish to gain from all this?" He rested his hand on her shoulder. She tore off her veil and pushed him against the wall… "A new toy… or two…" She grinned wickedly as he pulled her lips to crash down on his own.

Angelous knew that the Lady should already have been there. But how was he supposed to know who she was? He'd never really noticed how many people he'd gathered in his little group. He paced back and forth in his office, but stopped when he heard the door squeak. He turned to face it, but all that was there was an opened door. He closed it, and turned around to see a girl right behind him. 

The Lady kept herself from smirking at him and instead opened her eyes wide, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to be a bother."

Angel stared down at the girl who stood before him. Yet another new face to him. But he was certain he would have noticed a girl with blue eyes as big and round as saucers before. She just stared up at him, waiting for him to say something. Her black hair was piled up on her head, and blood red lips stuck out on her pale face. The whole 'innocent' act wasn't really all that good. But she wasn't dressed too fancy. Not in the dresses Darla or Dru would wear. More like something suitable to fight in. "Not to be begin' your pardon, but may I just have an answer as to who exactly the lil' lady inside that rather… revealing get-up is? Not that it isn't a very convincin' act you're pullin' but I'd like to find out."

The Lady finally let herself smirk and relaxed a bit. "Oh, so you're the one doing the wondering, eh, Angelous?" Angel gasped in realization. "Oh, don't get all prim and proper, we were off to such a nice start." She pouted at him. "Are you at least going to show me around?"

"Aye." He answered her, mouth still hanging a little in shock. He had expected the Lady to be more… gypsy like, but she wasn't. "So, how exactly are you plannin' to do what you're intendin'?"

"Very simply… I'm here… and I'm not leaving until I get what I want." She smiled slightly, reaching up for his chin. "Don't worry about how, kitten. All you have to know is that I'm the new girl around here. When you address me, you'll call me Aida, is that right?" Angel nodded as she grinned even farther. "Good boy."

Spike had only started training an hour ago, and he was seriously pissed off. He was sparring with Gunn, who was breathing deeply and was drenched in sweat. He grasped his staff tightly as he swung it at Gunn's head, who barely blocked it, before swinging it back around to knock the man's feet clear from underneath him. Gunn groaned as he got back up.

Buffy was sparring with Willow, and looked over to see Spike as Gunn fell to the ground. Spike hadn't said anything to anyone since his return. It unnerved her a bit. True he'd only been back for two days… but he'd changed so much that it scared her a bit. She saw Gunn getting up and ran over to him and helped him get back on his feet. "Thanks." Gunn told her.

"No problem." Buffy assured him, "Maybe I should take frustrated guy over here… I'm sure Willow wouldn't mind a trade-off." Gunn smiled his appreciation to Buffy. Buffy picked up the staff that Gunn had dropped. "So what's up?" Buffy asked him as they began their spar. "You're all bad moody." Spike ignored her as he swung his staff at her, only to have her block it and retaliate with a sharp rap on his shin. "I mean, you don't talk anymore. And nobody knows what the hell happened to you." Spike's strikes suddenly came at her a bit harder. He swung at her left side, then quickly shifted the blow to her right. Buffy spun so that the blow struck only air. "Wow, you've sure softened up since our last fight." Spike clenched his jaw striking at her head then to the high left, then the high left again followed by a blow to her lower left and a sharp jab at her stomach. Buffy doubled over, his swings were of increasing strength, and she hadn't expected the jab. Spike didn't seem to notice, he brought his staff down over her head as she slammed her own to block it. She followed the move with a kick to his chest and elbowed him in the face. She spun around to backhand him, but he grabbed her arm and used her force to send her into the ground. Buffy felt the breath knocked out of her as she slammed into the floor. She twisted her legs over her head and pushed herself back up. Spike didn't wait for her to regain her balance before slapping her harshly across the back with his staff. Buffy stumbled as he swung it around to hit her in the face. The blow never reached its intended mark as a small pale hand caught it in the air. Spike looked up to see who had caught his staff, breathing heavily. His eyes met a pair as blue as his own under raised eyebrows.

"Blowing off a bit of steam, are we?" The girl asked him. Spike looked away and threw the staff to the ground. The girl turned her attention to Buffy, "And you'd be the Slayer, I'm willing to wager." Buffy rested her hands on her hips.

"And you are…" Buffy stared at her blankly.

"She's Aida." Angel supplied. Buffy hadn't even noticed he was there, her attentions devoted to the woman next to him.

"Oh… is that supposed to clear things up for me?" Buffy asked before she left them.

Aida turned to face Angelous, "I like her… she's very… what's the word? Oh, yes, important." She grinned, "I think I can find my way around, ducky… just tell me where to knock off me boots and I'll be on me way." 

Drusilla could smell it, someone new had come to make things better. Someone with power that would outlast the others. Miss Edith told her stories about this one. She'd make the world scream for mercy and drink its blood in relish. Dru straightened out her dress before going over to Miss Edith, "Now, now, Miss Edith, don't be afraid… Mummy wants you to tell her where she can find the one who will make the light dark again. Come now, don't be shy." Dru ran her hand down a young girl's face. The girl was bound and gagged. Dru slipped the gag off of her and waited for her answer. The girl bowed her head and Dru searched her eyes. "We want to know." She whispered angrily. The girl was still silent and Dru growled at her. The girl looked down as Dru's hand contacted her face. Dru then grabbed the girl's chin and shoved it up, "Tell us." She barked, her voice shaking. She let the girl's head fall back once more before she slapped her. She slapped her harder and harder until she lapsed out of consciousness. Dru stood and looked at the other girls in the cage, who were looking at the fallen for of the girl on the floor. "Miss Edith has been a bad example." She informed them before walking out of the room.

Spike grabbed the glass off of the table and downed it in a gulp. Buffy stood behind him, waiting for him to notice her. Spike slammed the glass down and turned to face her. "What the hell's the matter with you?" She demanded. Spike glared at her, she rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah, 'cause that really tells me what I want to know." Spike's glare was actually starting to get to her, "So, you going to answer me? Or not?"

Spike turned away, "Go away." He whispered, his voice hoarse from not being used. "Just go away."

"No." Buffy told him sternly, "Can't make me."

Spike's hand clenched around the once again filled glass. "Bloody well can at that."

"What happened to you?" Buffy asked him, grabbing his arm. Spike threw the glass at the wall and spun to face her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her into a bookcase.

"You better bloody well leave me alone." He threatened her, his voice dripping in venomous hatred.

"Or what?" Buffy asked, "What happened, Spike?"

Spike growled as he slammed his hand into the frame of the case right by her head, "Why don't you go ask your boyfriend, Angelous?" He swirled around, and then he was gone.

Aida looked around her, she had a feeling she would like it here. She'd already begun to make her way here. Not even a full day and she was already trusted by some of the key members.

Spike couldn't believe he was standing outside her room. What, was he going to make nice and apologize? He took a breath and knocked on the door. He heard rustlings and when the door opened he was surprised to find, not Buffy, but the new girl, in her undergarments.

Aida couldn't believe her luck. Her day just kept getting better and better. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Um… I'm afraid I have the wrong room, sorry." He turned but felt a hand on his arm. He looked back at her to see a friendly smile on her face.

"Why don't you come in and I can try to help you?" Aida looked right at him, and didn't miss his blush when he realized what exactly she wasn't wearing. She opened the door a bit wider and headed into her room. Spike followed her and was surprised at what he found inside.

Dru climbed off the bed and rose cooing, "Look what our dear has brought us! Pretty William, have you come to stay? She knows all sorts of horrible games. And look what she brought me!" Dru glided over to him and held out the little stuffed bear before clutching it tightly to her. It didn't take him long to figure out that Drusilla was also in her under things.

"Didn't mean to interrupt anything, pet." He told the new girl.

"Not a problem," She walked over to Dru and snaked her arm around her waist, pulling her in and mumbling, "Isn't that right, sweets?" Drusilla giggled. She turned her head to Spike.

"Does my little Spike want to join our games?" She asked, eyes wide, completely ignoring the woman kissing up her neck and nibbling on her ear.

Spike gulped, "Won't…" The woman looked up from the woman in her arms.

"Aida." She supplied.

"Won't Aida mind, then?" He finished. Drusilla turned her pleading eyes to Aida.

"We don't mind one bit." Aida told him, cocking her head to the side and walking over to him. "In fact, I like that even better." She grinned as she grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed, Dru following her example. Spike sat and watched as Dru giggled, sitting own on the bed and crawling on top of Aida.

"I'm a princess." She told the woman, the smile never fading from her lips as Aida captured them with her own before turning her attentions to Spike.

Spike's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned. When he regained focus, he looked at the two women who shared the bed with him…


End file.
